


Close Wondering

by Oh_Itsjustme



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bottom Link I think, Bruh moments everywhere, Clink, Cloud is a sassy boi, Friends to Lovers, I love this ship, M/M, Smash bros ship, So no sex you kinky bastard, Thank God that this ship exists, The big gae, This post right here officer, Video game ship, Yaoi, crackship, general relationship, ssbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Itsjustme/pseuds/Oh_Itsjustme
Summary: Cloud and Link have been roommates ever since the SOLDIER Cloud Strife first came along.For as long as they can remember, the boys are starting to find something. Link, having to feel a "little bit" obsessive over the Strife. And he can't seem to help it. And Cloud, is trying to figure out his close relationship with his best friend Link. Cause something is getting into the shadows of his mind.And those feelings are making them closer and closer by the years. Let's see how close they really get...
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Cloud vs. Link! Two stock, not items!"

_Their eyes meet, eyebrows arched into determination..._

"Ready? Go!"

One of the two males lunges at each other. Link running forward with his Hylian Shield before his eyes. Cloud stood in place, ready for something to at least 'counter' what would strike him. Link, breathing in a quick grunt as he jumped. Diving his sword forward.

Cloud squinted his eyes timely, swiping his Buster Sword to block the other weapon from attacking his body. Making the two grunt from the wicked force of the two powerful weapons clashing different metal.

**_Long story short..._ **

**_•_ **

𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙢

Cloud!

•

𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙢

Link!

•

𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙢

Cloud!

•

"Link! Wins!"

That was today's battle for the two. It felt like forever until they got to go against one another. And Link almost got distracted, he knew. And after Link lifted his sword into the air for his victory, Cloud having his head down (clearly hiding his little shame and a bleak smile on his face) clapping his hands with respect.

"Next battle! Marth vs Little Mac!"

The two teleported their way from the battlefield to the big screen for Spectating where all the other fighters waited till their turn to go up next. The second Link got into the room, getting praised and handed his coins for his success. And finally, the two sat down onto a nearby bench, Cloud following straight after.

Cloud sighed as he roughly sat down next to his previous opponent and roommate. His eyes sharply darted to Link, watching the next battle play on in the distance.

"Hey," said Cloud. Link's ears perked from his tired voice. "You did well." He commented. A smile crept onto the smaller males face as if his face glowed, as well as a blush slowly burning his chubby cheeks. Which _almost_ provoked Strife to grin a bit.

* * *

When the day was over, the sun was finally set to land. Link and Cloud finally managed to run and skip their way to their dorm-like house... well, more like a mansion. 

But, back to the two.

They ran through the mansion to make it to their dorm number, 3/61. As the two finally made it, Link took out his key to unlock the golden knob of their door. Both of them complimenting and bragging about their recent battles throughout the day.

.

.

The boys made their way in. Swiftly heading to their closets to take off their battling gear, along with their significant clothing. Now changing themselves with a soft, comforting cloth; since their actual pajamas are out to get washed.

Cloud–now out of his Advent Children display– just wearing grey sweatpants and a dark blue tank top, his muscled arms revealed to the world. While Link– out of his Champion's Tunic–wore his calm blue oversized T-Shirt with a tiny, golden, triforce on the left side, and just some soft sweatpants as well.

•

Cloud sat deeply onto his huge bed, looking at his roommate in front of him. Ready to dig himself into his bed sheets for his needing for sleep.

Cloud began to hesitate on what to do next, just having an urge to say something that has been on his mind to his close friend.

"Hey, Link?" He asked, a little low and dazed– clearly tired from all those 34 battles he forced on his schedule. The other hummed his response, turning his head from his Sheikah Slate as he did so.

Cloud adjusted his head to the side, "Do," he dramatically started, "Do you ever have this feeling when something just hits you, l-like a memory?" Cloud stuttered to remember, his face reddening a bit from his remembrance. He doesn't know why he gets embarrassed about their memories, it's like a personal gift to him.

Link thought about it, before nodding his understanding with a soft smile pleading to be bigger than minor. Link has a million memories that hit him pretty well on the spot.

So Cloud continued, "Because..." He paused, getting a little shy the more he spoke, "Just the memory when we both met always seems to _get_ to me..." The boy said softly and sweetly, Trying so hard not to smile.

Link cocked his head a little. His eyes analyzing Cloud's mellow figure up and down. And all the Hylian could see was the Strife looking at his hands.

"It just has this feeling to it," Cloud added happily. He had no reason why he confessed how this special memory caused him to feel right now. But, either way, he still wanted to share with his roommate.

...

Cloud quickly rose from his sitting position to his whole body engulfed into his thick blanket, "Welp, that's all I wanted to say. See you tomorrow morning, Link..." He dismissed, sounding as if he was going to pass out.

_Probably why he told Link._

Cloud fell on his bed, causing a thump throughout the mattress, letting his heavy eyes fall to reach slumber the second his body flew onto the soft like covers.

Link watched from afar as his roommate laid soundly asleep on his bed. His chest slowly moving up and down, hearing low snores out of the sleeping figure. Link rolled his rivers for eyes along with a playful smirk. The boy got up from his bed, seeing that Cloud was so tired he didn't even want to manage to turn the covers over his disoriented body.

Link observed Cloud's face, it always looked so adoring in Link's eyes. It was a shame that his eyes were closed, Cloud has such energetic blues he has ever seen. Probably why he loves looking at them directly. But, as soon enough he caught the blanket onto his hands to pull the covers over... A question came to mind.

"The day we met?" He quietly muttered to himself. He questioned a bit as his memories flood his entire brain, making him feel like his mind is at a blank.

And soon enough, memories to fog everything out of reach. Trying to find a conclusion...

∆

.

.

•°.* •|記憶の始まり|•

✩

°↓¥♪

»

 **_"So, you're the one that's gonna show me around here, correct?"_ ** _A male voice spoke rather carelessly. Looking at the Smash letter in one hand. The man just got off his motorcycle, having already made it to the Smash Entrance._

 _Link's back facing the unknown man while his eyes were glued to the flowers in front of him._ Just appreciating their beauty from up close.

 _But, how could Link ignore the fact that this person had such a demanding voice, it swiftly took over the warrior's ears._ _Link turns his head to face him._

_Now seeing a taller male, with a unique design of his own. Wearing something quite different. Something black and mysterious, it made him look like a rebel on an adventure you could say._

_Link looked at every space he could get out of this fascinating person. Looking at his physique, so muscular and slim. His face! It was so innocently sculpted for him to not look rough, he looked so fragile. But the only thing was killing that, at least, two things._

_His majestic eyebrows arching for him to throw a depressing scowl._

_And h_ _is own threatening of unforgiving oceans, his own pair of blue innocently soul searching into Link's spring rivers of eyes, kind and lost._

_Their eyes locked for what felt like years._

_One's eyes didn't even seem to care what lenses they were focusing on. While the other felt like they were in a crystal maze, feeling the colors were so out of reach. Just seconds apart._

_Link, re-scanned the all-new brawler. And he enjoyed what he saw. But, he didn't want to admit it then._

⁂❀𝑺𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅 𝑺𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒆?!❀⁂

_A pop of realization hit the boy wearing green. This was the new fighter to join Smash!_

_Link instantly wanted to regret looking at the newcomer in such a flirtatious and rude manner. He scolded himself._

_The_ _Hylian's_ _lips slowly began to sweetly smile as he waved his fingers to brush a bothering bang from his eye. His head slowly nodded to the other's understanding, with the tiniest of a blush he could spare upon his cheeks, along with hiding his frustration to not think_ _in such a way to the stranger._

 **_"Okay, well, let's get this shit over with..."_ ** _Cloud Strife_ _sighed_ _, already in a hurry for Link to guide him to whatever was first._

 _Of course_ , _Link nodded, changing his representation from sweet to pure determination. Now guiding the other to their new home they will be enjoying._

_⸙_

**_Now, for attendance t_** **_o introducing everyone!_ **

_Link appeared to be excited about all the other new fighters entering in to smash. But now, he somehow felt delighted for Cloud to enter this cross between worlds._

_He just had this weird please feeling about Cloud's character. He felt as if_ _Cloud was the special one. But even himself doesn't even quite know yet..._

×

_Just by walking through the massive hallways flooded with shiny wood and a red carpet leading to so many directions. Yet until they reached a certain color that was mixed in so many colors you could correct to say it was a rainbow._

_Cloud couldn't stop gawking at the first person he ever met in this unknown and new world he had just arrived into. Watching the boy in green simply getting happier with each step he takes._

_'_ 𝘿𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚... 𝙥𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙮 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨?' He squinted before him.

_And what felt like hours, the two reached into a much bigger hallway. A fancy sign reading **Main** **Hall**. Finally, Link guides to where Link guided to where Cloud needed to be. _

_The two have entered into a room as big as a ballroom, filled with fluffy sofas and a fancy fireplace already ablaze. An enormous window bringing in the morning spring-summer sun from the outside. The whole room brightened and shadowed from the opposite side._

_Link almost hopped from excitement, pushing Cloud's taller body to where the group of new fighters that already attended. And as soon as he was in place, Link already headed to where the OG's were standing, having to hold on a chuckle; Cloud's face was just too puzzled to know what was going on._

_**"It's the newcomers!"** _ _Everyone gasped and whispered. Already happy to see the new five appear for what they heard as the 'DLC FIGHTERS'_

_And so it begins..._

_Mario walked up and greeted the five, he announced,_ _**"Welcome to-a Super Smash Bros! You are happy to-a introduce yourselves if you want."** _ _The small man in red smiled warmly._

_A man in martial white was confident to go first._ **_"Ryu, Street Fighter. Happy to be here."_ ** _He scowled, his arms crossed to display his self-discipline, as well as showing the toughness around his figure._

_A pair of two decided to speak after, both wearing a body of silver, hair calm, wild, and collected. Their eyes shaped that of a mystical beast._

**_"_** ** _Corrin_** ** _,"_ ** _Both Male and Female spoke in sync,_ **_"Fire Emblem Fates."_ **

**_"Not another Fire Emblem contender..."_ ** _Pit and Dark Pit or also known as Pittoo, whined differently in the choir._ ** _"Oh be quiet."_ ** _Samus joined, trying not_ to _smile inside her suit._

A tall lady— a very tall lady, taller than the others present in the room. She was dressed in a magical style of black, dusty grey, and blue. Around her arms were extra strands of... hair? The lady felt all of the eyes on her from all angles. Using a middle finger to delicately push up her midst glasses, she then strutted a hand on her hip, one leg over the other, standing with absolute confidence and fierce.

 _The lady smiled maliciously, before speaking warmly with such a divine accent,_ **_"Bayonetta, Umbra Witch protagonist from the Bayonetta series. Or if you'd like, you may call me_ ** **_Ceraza_** ** _."_ **

**_"Mewtwo, Pokemon: First Generations and many more..."_ ** _The special pokemon chose to speak mentally, through telepathy. Leaving everyone feeling a bit frightened, but at least some thought it was remarkable..._

_And yes, Pit questioned Palutena if he knew what he heard._

_Now, everyone's eyes were glued to the last of the last to be welcomed. And Link just couldn't wait, starting to let his eyes roam swiftly, going back and forth from the people all around him then straight onto Cloud._

_The man hesitated a bit, it wasn't that he was scared, he doesn't give two shits about what others think of him. But, dor introducing, he's not a professional at. So, he sighs deeply; at least trying to be respectful, he hung his eyes low, letting his wrist grab the handle of his wide and thick sword,_ **_"Cloud Strife,"_ ** _He spat,_ **_"Soldier of First Class from Final Fantasy VII."_ **

_Princess peach lightly coughed for the needed attention, "Alright everyone!" She smiled while clapping both of her hands together. "If all of you can sign these— to prove that you want to participate here in Smash bros. One by one, she handed them out. And all of them signed within an instant. The five changing "done" as soon as their wrists finished the action._

_._

_._

**_"Well then, now that everyone is introduced, we should all of you around."_ ** _Palutena insisted. Link rose a hand already taking her attention. **"Yes, Link?"**_

_He pointed out his thumb to the entrance that everyone entered into, his head jerking to the sigh side with his face focused on the lady in holy jewelry._

**_"Yes, we are going to start."_ ** _The goddess smiled and laughed._

 _Mario then insisted,_ ** _"Oh, hold on, if you want to-a ask questions please-a do so now."_**

~~~~_And the questions unfolded right-then and there. M_ _ost of the swordsmen coming up to ask most of the questions._

 **_"How can you hold such a vast sword?!"_ ** _Lucina gasped._

 **_"Can you even flip that thing?!"_ ** _Pit joined as his wings flapped,_ _**"Of course he can Dip-Shit, how else would he hold it in the first place?"** _ _Dark Pit stated rudely, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_While behind the two, Toon Link stared in awe at the blonde male above him. As well as Lucas and Ness. Such adorable little things._

_Ike joined, crossing his arms while analyzing such a unique but basic weapon,_ **_"I gotta say, that's impressive holding a sword that thick."_ **

**_"Sure is,"_ ** _Samus added while stroll in by, seeming to be heading to the other new contenders, Kirby right on her shoulder._

**_Questions were already done and over with, everyone had already met crazy hand, master hand, and Mr. Sakurai. Now, it was time for the new fighters are getting to meet their roommates!_ **

**_同じ屋根の下で寝る_ **

**_ • _ **

**_"Huh, 3/61, I guess we're roommates."_ ** _Cloud_ _cocked his head, looking at the huge door with their names and numbers in print in front of him. Link happily hummed, seems like he's getting a little jumpy._

 _Link couldn't stop hopping around happily, his green cap flopping here and there, reaching into_ _his_ _pocket to hand his new roommate his spare of the dorm's key._

 _Cloud gently snatched his key and proceed to open door 3/61 in front of him. When_ _the keys were finally able to unlock the doorknob, Link quickly ran inside from the now open passageway, the living room, and to their sharing room. Running towards his closet to dress in his green and gold triforce pajamas._

 _And man was the dorm_ **_way_ ** _bigger for what Cloud expected it to be. It was like a palace for than two, definitely more than two._

_._

_._

_And after doing so, he skipped towards Cloud's very own closet. Filled with pajamas and modern clothes that the taller male never had thought looked very interesting in his eyes._

_Cloud was just standing, watching the excited elf eared boy dig through his new belongings. And after finding the stack of the SOLDIER'S pajamas, Link came right out, and hand it to him as quickly as he could. With the most child-like smile almost breaking his entire face._

**_"Uh, are these mine?"_ ** _Cloud said as one of his eyebrows raised._

 _Link came up to the taller one's ears, which made Cloud a bit flustered._ **_" Mhm..."_ ** _He hummed again._

 **_"Why?"_ ** _Cloud questioned under his breath. The elf eared male giggled at his ridiculous question._ Cloud immediately gave up of speaking, directly staring at the pajamas in silent fascination.

 _The colors were very eye-catching. So_ started to feel the new material.

_They were so soft._ _No really, they were so soft._

_✔︎One was black with multiple green FF's all over the pants._

_✔︎The other was black and navy blue with VII on the left side of the tank-top._

_✔︎Another was full black with a red ribbon ( that reminded him of Aerith's head ribbon )._

_✔︎And the last being smokey grey but with baggier and fuzzier pants._

_**"Uh, thanks..."** That was all he could muster to say. Link didn't care, he still had the smile glowing upon his face. Cloud's eyes_ _looked all over the room to look where to change, but again, Link showed him the direction with just a point of his finger._

_Casually, he stepped into his bathroom, but still a bit hesitant and steady. Taking a quick look at the expanded room of Shinra-like green. Which, to Link, was beyond hilarious._

_'_ _𝑯𝒆_ _𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔_ _𝒔𝒐_ _𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕...~' He gushed._

_•.°_

_A couple of minutes go by, the bathroom door clicks to reveal a relaxed Cloud._

**_"What?"_ ** _He croaked, a bit sassy. As he found Link staring with amusement within his eyes. Sitting on his bed with his cap off, his washed blonde hair was finally seen by Cloud. The smaller male looking like he awaited Cloud's appearance._

_The Hylian had a hand on his cheek, his elbow on his knee. The boy pointed at his new look with a slight bob of his head, a playful smile beaming through his sleepy face. The spiky-haired man wanted to cluster the feeling to blush, sadly, the dust of pastel pink trying to deepen around his cheeks._

_Let's just say that Cloud never got comments for the term cute. Besides that time that he wore a dress–_

_However, Cloud still found it a bit threatening to his usual ' **𝑀𝑒𝑛𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔** ' or ' **𝐵𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑** ' look. He was not cute. He was cold...At least he thought so. Of course, the boy in green chuckled._

_But now to the next subject._

_Link noticed Cloud's bed from across the room, standing right next to Cloud. As he pointed, Strife finally strode head to what Link was pointing at the moment._

_The mattress was surprisingly, very huge. The_ _thick blankets had colors like dark grey, light green, and dark blue. And the sheets being covered with some sort of_ _furr_ _material. Being covered with multiple FF's and VII's everywhere._

_The only response out of Cloud was a small hum out of interest, before sitting on the squishy and bouncy mattress._

_Next, A hit of realization came to Link as his eyes widened. He jumped out of his bed and landed straight on his two feet, now running to their living rooms, towards the couch to find the small item he forgot to share with his roommate, dashing right back to the room quick enough for the SOLDIER could even think._

_The Hylian was beyond excited to show Cloud what he's_ _been waiting to show him. But this time, he was a little bashful._

 _'_ _𝑶𝒉_ _𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆_ _𝒐𝒏_ _𝒏𝒐𝒘_ _,_ _𝒘𝒆_ _𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕_ _𝒎𝒆𝒕_ _!' he mentally reminded. As he handed the taller one a certain letter with his_ _shoulders touching his elf-like e_ _arlobes. His face burning warm among his skin._

It read,

✍︎

_Hello Cloud Strife, SOLDER of First Class. I'm your new roommate, Link! Hero of Hyrule._

_I don't know why or how, but I am very excited to meet you. Like, REALLY excited._ _My best friend Zelda told me a lot about you. Like your past_ _battles, your friends, enemies._

 _I guess you could say I was a bit curious when I heard that a new contender that has a lot of similarities to me would be coming along. Which, if so, then prepare to make a friendship_ _..._

  
_And you probably already know, ( If the Masters already told you or not ) I'll be assigned to show you around. But other than that, hopefully, you enjoy your time here in the Super Smash Bros universe! And if I bother you, please tell me..._

_*Also, I didn't write this note, my best friend Zelda did :)_

_Sincerely, your new roommate, Link~♡︎_

✍︎

_Cloud simply read the letter with a concentrated face. His eyes darting side to side, reading each word casually. But his expression started to soften when it came to how cute he assumed Link wanted his friend 'ℤ𝕖𝕝𝕕𝕒' to help him write the little letter._

_But, in the end, he did share a tiny smile. That caught Link off guard for a moment. Cloud took a good look at Link in front of him, guessing what person he was as a friend and as a roommate, a partner perhaps._

_And when the conclusion came, he finally spoke, " **Thanks** ,_ ** _happy to be your roommate too."_** _Strife spoke sternly but failed to avoid smiling. Looking at the male in front of him deeply in the eyes._

_And the smile Link had before, was now instantly glowed into something more exhilarated. The boy threw his arms around to embrace Cloud's tall, and muscular figure from the acceptance to the entire World of Smash._

_When their little hug was over, Link left Cloud to his lonesome to get some rest. Lowly smiling, he trotted back to his bed. Steadily getting swallowed by his thick light green and blue blanket._

_The two wanted to say goodnight, but neither dared to do so. But, the night felt young and fresh for Link that day, the stars were brightening up in the night indigo sky above. Link couldn't sleep that day, and so could Cloud. How could Link sleep? A man that he already befriended– someone new– is in the same room as him. He felt like a little kid, always excited when new folk came around._

_But finally, after all the hype turned him out, where he received the unwanted doze that leads him straight to his dreams; deep down in the depths of his mind._

* * *

☾︎

...

Oh, how Link could go back to that day.

He just absolutely loved the day when Cloud Strife came along. He could never keep that smile off of his face. Ever since that day, he admired Cloud. And if he could admit it to him, he'll want to think about it twice.

But Link still thinks to himself if things did change as a person because of Cloud Strife. He knows that he's fine, but now, every time he's him the more he feels like he's falling into this wishing dream he desperately wants. A dream of the two just hanging out, yet, every time he dreams of that, it's always different– it had this feeling. And he loves it dearly.

But, he'll always ask himself... is it what he wants or needs? It felt like a battle for him every day, and these are most of the reasons;

First, it was how he looked from first sight and how his voice rang up to Link's ears from the first sound. His handsome and young face looking so soft, but yet so intimidating. And his voice was so cocky and ruthless, sounding like a careless teenager... But... It was so calm, caring, and low. Which made his voice had this purr.

Then it was of his personality.

His personality is very different from the others, or all the other swordsmen. Cloud tends to act very sassy and dismissive of things, in a more dazed and tired manner.

Some even could've called him a jerk.

Everything about the older and taller guy made Link want to swoon miserably. But, there is a second side bothering him.

Should he do this to his roommate? Does Cloud even want that?

Or mostly,

 _'_ _𝐃𝐎𝐄𝐒_ _𝐇𝐄_ _𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄_ _𝐌𝐄_ _?'_

_彼は私が好きだ_ _?_

_'_ _𝑫𝒐_ _𝑰_ _𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆_ _𝒉𝒊𝒎_ _?'_

_彼が好き？_

_'_ _𝘼𝙧𝙚_ _𝙬𝙚_ _𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨_ _𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡_ _?'_

友達？

Friends are undoubtedly what Link would always choose first and mainly, regardless of what he reckons what Cloud is _to_ him. He doesn't t know what love is just yet– what he does know, is that what is feeling is _not_ love. It's an **_obsession_** and he knows this—

* _ **クリック**_ * ༄

Link froze, finally snapped back into reality. The boy gasped, as if he was finally free from his trance, reasoning to himself like he's been doing for the last thirty seconds. He quickly got his head down to where he left his... Right onto Clouds knocked out the face. His face paused to view his face again. A smile almost crept up to his expression.

After the Hylian wrapped the blanket to cover all of Cloud's body, Link finally decided to head back to his bed.

Figuring that this is a discussion for another time, he has to rest. They're better things to worry about, even if there is none. So he forcefully shuts all the questionings to sleep by closing his tired eyes to the final destination of slumber.

⁂•ᴗ◍✧*。


	2. Challenging Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has finally woken up to yet, another day of him feeling a bit over Cloud. Let's see where it will lead...

.

.

.

Opening his eyes... A vast greenfield covered most of the world with light. It felt so lucid, making Link believe that he was falling into some sort of abyss. But it felt so lovely...

The grass was masked with flowers. All sorts of species. Yellow, white, purple, blue. Both small and taller than others across the land.

It felt like seconds until Link finally comprehending where he sat. Laying his back onto a tree, it looked so familiar... '𝑯𝒚𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒆...?'

Nothing but the sound of the cool spring breeze could freeze him in place. How beloved he was to look at the flowers throughout the field.

"Link..." A voice called to the distance. It sounded like the princess. But the more the voice came clearer, the more it sounded distinct. And Link knew who it belonged to.

**_"Link..."_ **

  
.

.

.

_"Link..."_

.

.

.

人´｡*ﾟ+

"Link, wake up before we're late!" Cloud slightly yelled. Link's ears perked at the sound of the other male raising his voice a bit, so, slowly opens his eyes to see the windows wide and bright, just enough to wake the boy fully awake.

"Weird." Cloud spat itching something on his neck while he yawned, "You always wake me first." 

And instantly, the Hylian thought of Cloud waking to be wonderful for a day like this, making him smile as he got the rest of his body up from his covers. Drifting them away from his woken body, leaving his legs to dangle off the bed.

Cloud scurried to his closet. He analyzed what he could wear, but this time he had no clue.

He turned to his roommate, "Hey Link? What outfit should I wear today?" He asked. He didn't know why he would ask such a question, but he did anyway, which he ignored.

Link gave the one with spiky hair a dubious face, before he shrugged his shoulders to his ears, his hands also expressing.

Cloud gave his friend an unsure look, taking a peek at one outfit to the other. Either Advent Children or Classic.

"I'll just wear this one." He sighed. Choosing his Advent Children's clothing. And swiftly turning to his bathroom, a door next to his bed and nightstand. As he did so, he removed his tank top before he paused as a figure sat on their bed.

"Come on, do you want to be late?!" He hissed at his smaller best friend who quickly whipped his head back and forth from his bare-chested roommate, dusting off all the pink that was among his face. Who knows why, but Cloud always seems disappointed in the mornings.

Link shook his head rapidly with the agreement. Pushing all of his small body off of his mattress and rushing his small legs to the bathroom door next to his bed.

→↓→↓

The second he closed the door Link had to take a breath, feeling like his breath was getting out of hand. He let his knees falter to the floor below his presence.

'𝑶𝒌𝒂𝒚- 𝑶𝒌𝒂𝒚... 𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔. 𝑺𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔!' He huffed. Mildly scolding himself for closely catching himself ' _messing up_ '.

His eyes darting everywhere around his green and blue– anything in his room. To the tiles to the walls.

His hair was I kept, hanging from his head, bangs covering his crazy eyes. While the rest of his long hair stuck to the back of his neck.

It felt like hours until a knock came onto his door.

"Hey, are you alright? We got to hurry." Cloud said with a rushed and warned tone, seeming like if he was tapping his feet related to a child waiting to be served candy.

"Coming!" Link spat as tamed as he could. Now getting off the cold ground and standing towards the sink, where he didn't even put the effort to not look at himself within his circled mirror. 

_He looked fine and collected. Hopefully, that lasts for the day._

Just at the sudden pause be snatched his hairbrush and started to brush away his long golden locks, ending his last strand into a ponytail– always leaving his extended sideburns to fall like the golden waterfalls they were.

Next, clenching his toothbrush and toothpaste.

And after his everyday routine was done he took a good look at what he saw in the mirror. He brought a small breath into his lungs, before breathing out (what he wants to be) every little bit of stress to fade away once released. Again, hoping for the day to be normal once or for more.

And finally, he opened the door, quickly introduced to Cloud. His arms were crossed, his face was calm and agitated at the same time. 

Link giggled as he made his way around the taller male. Heading his way to his wardrobe, collecting all of his body gear and equipment. And rushing with all of his belts and buckles.

...

.

.

.

༄• **Minutes later** •༄

After dressing into their signature battle gear, wielding the Master Sword and Buster Sword. Both Link and Cloud finally entered into the Main Hall not too long afterward.

Everyone already chatting away to start the day.

☼︎

Both males had the same plans. Talk until the day started. Always walking to their signature spot at the bar to drink and talk a bit. Even though Cloud does all the talking and drinking, while Link can't be happier than to whisper his responses and taking a couple of sips.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Pit asked as the two fled to their small destination. "Pit-stain, don't bother them," Pittoo growled underneath his breath.

Cloud rolled his eyes before he defended, a bit bothered, "Do you annoying birds need to know where we've been?"

Link's eyes widened from the other's attitude, hitting his shoulder with warning as slight anger and embarrassment rushed up to his expression. Turning to the winged boys, rubbing his neck as a sorry.

"Oh- No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you what you guys were doing... Jeez, that sounds so wrong." The winged boy cringed at his words.

"Oh, just shut up.." Dark Pit groaned.

The other Pit responded a bit kind while he deeply groaned, "What's the point in following me?"

"Because it's fun," Pittoo confessed confidently while a smile ruined his response.

Pit started to walk in another direction, "I swear, you're so weird." He added.

"No, I am not!" Pittoo fired back, following Pit to where he was heading next. Now ending up in a conversation with Toon Link, Mega Man, and the Villagers. Too bad they can't speak...

Link gave that little situation a laugh. Turning to the man next to him and pointing to where everyone is heading, breakfast.

Cloud shook his head with disagreement. "You go on abed. I'll be at the bar."

"Again?" Link sighed above a whisper, while slowly and steadily walking to the Dining Hall entrance. Cloud shrugged a bit, "Yup." He answered lowly. Also turning his direction to where the bar always been.

•

Finally, he entered the dimly lighted room. The smell of all sorts of alcohol wanted to do k the entire room. Of course, the room was always empty in the mornings. But there were times where fighters had a bad night or day and just wanted a quick drink. But for Cloud, he just wanted to drink until he was drunk. Which is close to uncommon and common for that situation to happen.

He has a good stable defense to liquor of all sorts, it didn't matter what it was. He was always going to stable, no matter how much he just wanted to be in a sudden fantasy.

The spiky-haired man sighed heavily out of his nostrils, calmly walking to his spot. Just a seat in the corner of the bar counter. As soon as he sat, a variety of drinks came to mind.

'𝙒𝙞𝙣𝙚?'

"Too fancy..."

'𝘽𝙚𝙚𝙧?'

"Too weak..."

'𝙃𝙚𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙮?'

"Too strong...

'𝙑𝙤𝙙𝙠𝙖?'

"Fine enough..."

Already knowing where the bottle of the alcohol was, he grabbed a miniature cup for just one shot... _Maybe more_... 

He took a new thick glass of the bottle softly within one hand, popping the cap off with no trouble, then pouring the clear like liquid into the tiny glass. The smell instant taking him into a lively daze. Which gave rise to him sipping the fire water into his throat.

And still, he wasn't mused.

The man has been thinking more than much. Feeling as if he should just head back home. He knew he had the right. But, there was this feeling that kind of bothered his nerves slightly. Like, if he had a reason to stay. Yes, he does have friends here, and a best friend that he never could have thought that someone was the same as him in almost every way.

It felt like Link was circling inside the depths of his mind. Just the memories of them both won't stop coming to him. Was it because Link was his best friend? Who knows...

...

Silence...

...

But. Then came a sound of boots patting against the wooden floor. And the sound of crunching? Link.

Cloud turned his head to face the one he guessed to be correct, standing right in from if he. Link's hands were filled with dishes of all the breakfast he could find. He had a casual face, just staring at his roommate sitting on a stool, so he joined. Setting all of the meals he collected in the bar counter, already feasting on the dishes as if they were just meer snacks.

Cloud smiled at the one wearing a silly expression while consuming his meals. Which caused the Hylian to pause, darting his eyes to his treats to Cloud. Link laughed. Giving his fellow best friend a meal of now his own. Don't worry, he brought an extra fork.

"Thanks," Cloud said humbly, already digging in. How could he say no to Link's kindness?

•

The taller one looked deeply into his drink as he thought for a bit. Looking around the area to see if there was anyone around to bother the two this time.

Now shifting his head to speak with his roommate with the words that were bothering his mind, "Hey," Cloud started, Link's attention already alert.

"Do you feel like training again or what?" He whispered ever so soothingly, accidentally causing the Hylian to heat up a bit from his cheeks and ears.

But sure enough, Link popped his head from his Master Sword to Cloud, "S-Sure..." He muttered as he nodded.

Cloud sat up from his stool, taking the last sip from his glass. Then flipping his sword from the handle, only for the entire weapon to land flat on his back, and heading towards the training grounds.

Link happily trotting right behind him. And while walking, a symphony of greetings came their way.

"Hey, good morning Cloud and Link." Min Min waved, making her way to the Dining Hall in a rush. Link waved back.

"Good Morning." Shulk yawned.

"Hey what's up?" The pokemon trainer asked excited as he walked by, his three Pokemon followings behind.

...

"ほっといて (Leave me alone)..." Cloud huffed quietly but angrily. Link then gave a quick look of concern to the tired Ex-SOLDIER.

"I'm fine, Link..." Cloud dramatically sighed, causing Link into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, shut up~" The Strife silently laughed as he rolled his huge eyes. Making Link have his ears flush to listening to such a laugh. _'_ 𝑶𝒉 𝑯𝒚𝒍𝒊𝒂, 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 _?!'_ The Hero of Hyrule questioned his odd behavior.

•

"They're surely are getting along." Rosalina smiled as she gushed at the two, while female Robin was quietly reading next to her. The two watched the boys run past the Library entrance, which was caught the lady's attention.

"Wait," Princess Peach's eyes rose to question anyone who heard, "They haven't been getting along as roommates the entire time?!" She yelped, not finishing a sip of her peach tea.

Zelda giggled at the ladies next to her. "What do you mean? I heard they were thick as thieves ever since they met." She stated. Already lost memory of the two boys years ago since her reboot.

"Oh, I thought they didn't get along..." Said the tall lady covered with her chubby and round lumas.

"You're not wrong," joined Samus, (who was roomed with Rosalina) armored in her entire galactic suit instead of her helmet. "I thought they hated each other once Cloud came along." The bounty hunter concluded, redoing her ponytail.

All of a sudden, Palutena and Bayonetta came as they heard the commotion. Accompanied with Pit and Pittoo and Ren/Akira or known as Joker, right behind Bayonetta as well as Morgana staying close to his shoes.

Palutena walked up to the wide and huge table stacked with books. "I do say," she spoke, "Those two have been starting to get very close. It's like their lifetime friends- you could say." The Goddess giggled.

Bayo then added herself, positioning herself to let her guns vanish behind her back to get out of the way.

"Well, if I'm being sincerely honest. I always thought they were more than just best friends. Even when they fought they never gave each other a certain glare. They would always help each other out." The Witch implied.

"They would just _play together_. But of course, they did so, maturely." She concluded, using one of her index fingers to push up her glasses in style.｡*♡

"I'm still a little confused why we're talking about it now..." Robin added, before setting her book down to put a hand to the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." The princess of Hyrule sighed, a little tired from waking up so early from her roommate Palutena.

....

"Welp," Peach started to brush away the recent tension, "Does anyone want to go Spectate or Smash? I'm feeling the need to bash someone."

"I'll join!" Daisy called running to the entrance in a huff.

"Welp, I'm going to Spectate. I don't feel like battling today. I just need more rest." Zelda yawned.

"Don't, worry. You're not alone." Joker sighed, already walking out of the huge Library. Seems like being roomed with a tall Witch lady doesn't feel exactly like peace for a young teenager.

"Alright let's go." Rosalina cheered softly, gliding her way out of her seat, before reminding the rest, "I'm going to ask Samus if she is willing to join, so I'll be right back..." She smiled.  
  
  


...

|√• 剣士に戻る •√|

  
"Okay, here we are.." Cloud whispered to himself, after finally making it to the Training Grounds. The world's choosing room was always bigger than any other room. Filled with a huge light to showcase every single picture of what world to choose from.

"Do you wanna pick a stage?" He pointed. Link, of course, nodded eagerly, before stepping forward to run to the Sheikah Tower stage from his previous game. Already picking two fighters

Cloud didn't seem to care to comment on what the elf man chooses. But the way how Link ran his little legs to where he was going, Cloud couldn't help but let his face soften in such... cuteness?

And after a couple of seconds of silence, the announcer finally shouted that their destination has already done loading.

The two could see the transporter pods glow a technical blue, stepping on them before heading to their stage within seconds. Link jumped with his paraglider in hand, slowly gliding him down to his landing. Cloud jumped down, his knees bending as he finally landed. His Buster Sword falling from where he dropped it, already in hand, and prepared to fight.

The air was calm and cool, the trees and birds sang a beautiful time of nature and serenity. Cloud wanted to toss that aside, gripping his Buster Sword handle with more of his strength he had between his wrists. Preparing himself for what they came for.

"Remember," he started staring right at Link's very own set of blue eyes. "Make sure you give me everything you got... Which I know you are." The boy slightly rolled his eyes.

Link smirked at first, "Okay..." he whispered, causing Cloud to give a small smile, before using his signature emo scowl.

_**Oh, how Link loved that face.** _

.

.

_'𝐖𝐚𝐢𝐭... 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes I am back. And I'm working on new chapters~!  
> But I'm just hoping I get them done soon, since I'm a lazy ass dood.
> 
> Anyways bye yall~♡︎


	3. The Caring One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like battling today sparked something different within Link's mind and sight.
> 
> And looks like Cloud is about to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, hello my beautiful bby bois. I have returned. This chapter was a long one to curve to the fight after the last chapter. So hopefully you enjoyed those two.
> 
> Also since smexy Sephiroth finally came, I decided to add him in future chapters. Just for this book to feel modern and more caught up.

'𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆... 𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅...'

A fearless grunt came from the front. Sounding like a wave of echoes. Link stood where he was, looking forward, and his eyes only on Cloud–like they should be. But, it ended up leaving his whole body to fall off the stage of the Sheikah Tower...

𝐎𝐯𝐞𝐫

- **Thrust** -

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐎𝐯𝐞𝐫

- **Climhazzard** -

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐎𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐀𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧...

- **Blade beam** -

•

|終わりのない戦争꧂

𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙢

Try taking him off the stage!

𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙢

Come on, use your bombs!

𝘽𝙤𝙤𝙢

Come on! Use your bombs!

  
"I said give your all, dammit!" Cloud shouted as he jumped over with both of his hands gripping the tough handle over his head. Ready to use all of his strength within his arms to push his thicker sword onto his friend now below him.

Luckily, just in time, Link rose his left arm that wielded his Hylian shield. Pushing the taller male to land with his knees bent.

"I am!" Link shouted back. 

His heart was rushing, both from the action and from all of the time staring and loving every time Cloud had shouted for his best friend to focus.

Cloud then stood tall, he took the handle of his massive sword, swinging the weapon to settle onto his back. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. 

Link slowly darted his eyes to the ground of the tower. '𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒏... 𝑺𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒄𝒖𝒔...'

'𝑭𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕!'

"Link..." Cloud said calmly. As if he were practically talking as if he was going to give a lesson to a small child. He stood in his place. "Are you alright? You're just standing there." He asked poorly as he laid his eyes onto the smaller male allowing his eyes to shake.

Worry came to Strife nerves.

Seeing Link breathing heavily while standing was just a little nerve-wracking to Cloud's body. Link raised his eyes that met the other male. His mouth was open, his breaths going into and out of his now dry mouth, his eyebrows raised upwards. He looked exhausted. As if he was trapped in a dessert.

The Hylian's sights stared deeply upwards. Loving to gaze at such a young face, a young man. 

Cloud couldn't help but run towards Link's aid. "Link– Link, what's wrong?" He warned depicting a worried parent.

But Link just kept on grasping for air. But surely enough, he quietly spoke. "I'm fine..."

"No you're not, you look tired."

"I promise you, I'm fine. I'm just overworked..." Link replied weakly. His legs wobbling until he collapsed to the ground. 

"さあ、行きましょう。あなたは健康に見えません... (Come on, let's go. You don't look too good...)" Cloud states with concern.

Link didn't quite understand, but he figured due to the tone of Strife's warm vocals. Cloud always did this, speak a language so familiar.

Shaking his head, the one wearing blue took a look at what he was welding, u hurriedly reached his Master Sword and the Hylian Shield behind his back.

'𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒎 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈?' he sighed.

Cloud landed a hand on Link's shoulder. Also, grab one of his arms to go around the taller male's shoulder. Link's heart started to beat faster. Cloud is touching him in a close range.

The one dressed in blue then rose his head to look at his roommate with a flushed face. "I can take care of myself."

Cloud stayed silent.

•

Next, Cloud clumped his grip onto his smaller roommate, resulting in Link gasping out of out surprise, Cloud mumbling a low sorry. "Battle's over!" Strife shouted. And just like that, they are now finally in the realm of smash ultimate again.

Directly walking to where Cloud was planning.

Link looks up to see his best friend looking forward. And quickly, Cloud responded, "We're going to see Dr.Mario, just to check to see if you're okay."

Link couldn't help but notice how much his 'emotionless' best friend cast his cares and worry onto Link's well-being. Which, on the inside, made him want to go mad.

•

Finally, they have arrived at the Aiding Office. Where Dr. Mario is mostly in charge of healing and reviving those who are injured during or after a battle. The room was empty.

The two entered, the doors opening the second their figures made it towards the door.

"Oh, hello." Dr. Mario greeted happily. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Link started to get overworked during training, just checking to make sure if anything is doing anything to him," Cloud states clearly, while still holding Link within his arms.

Link rose a hand to deny Strife's answer to the small doctor.

Cloud lowered his head to get a small peak of Link, before darting his eyes back to the doctor. "Come on, Link. You didn't look so dandy until you started to fight."

Link almost pouted. But his expression was too tired to do so.

"Don't worry, ill see what I can do." The small doctor smiled. Walking to the tired Link and guiding him to the nursing beds that were available for him in the open white room. While still holding onto Cloud until he finally sat down, and laid his weary body.

"I'll wait outside." Said Cloud.

And just like that Link felt like all of his happiness has disappeared in a brief moment. But he knows he will sense the feeling soon.

_**Minutes passed...** _

"Okay, it seems that your body _was_ being overworked. Your blood pressure was also very high. Did you feel warm—hot—even?" He asked. Link swerved his head to the side and gave himself a concentrating look before he could answer with a quick nod and a yelp.

"Okay, do you feel better at the moment? Or do you need more time?"

The Hylian gave the Mario doctor a nod, indicating that he was certainly in good condition to walk and think normally. "Good! Now— here are some leveling pills to make your damage go back down to zero. You're at 28% at the moment. Anything below forty is good." Dr. Mario reminded. 

"Have a good day!" He waved, and Link did the same, thrusting himself off of the bed while doing so; the door opening to let the Hyrulean Champion exit. Awaiting to see Cloud laying his back next to the entrance, arms crossed. Now that Link is finally out, Cloud's tiny bit of worrying washed away completely. No matter how much he knew that Link was going to be alright.

Their eyes met.

Cloud trusted his back upward from the white wall, beginning to walk forward. "Come on, let's head back to the dorms."

"Ugh! Why?!" Link gasped a high whisper. 

Cloud didn't answer.

**_•••_ **

**_And as soon as they turn to reach their hallway—_** Great just great. The halls aren't empty.

Cloud took a quick pause and took a look around him, almost all of his neighbors chatting and running to who knows where. And just the sigh just wanted him to huff, roll his eyes, and or walk away. But now that it's noon, everyone is up, so the dorm is the only place that's more private.

•••

A male Robin, along sides with Chrom. "Good evening!" They greeted delightedly. "Hey..." Cloud said with cold boredom. While Link waved him, along with a nervous smile.

"Hey guys, you two seem to be in a rush," Roy smirked, at least trying to make a joke with his fellow neighbors.

"Yeah, I am." Cloud spat, slowly lifting his free hand to reach a pocket.

"Also, stop, it was never fucking funny in the first place." The one with spikey-hair responded with his familiar dismissive and cold language. Calmly grabbing his keys from his pocket (His smash icon jingling with the metal of the key) and shoving them into the lock. Then, tossing himself and his small roommate into their dorm and closing the door softly.

"..." Roy paused on what just happened before him. His eyes then roamed to Marth's aid presence. "Uh.. what's wrong with them?" Roy questioned his roommate.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Link. He seems to be the one who knows; if you're _that_ nosey." The prince laughed. Roy tries to deny, "Well, shouldn't I worry? He our friend you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't know— but he's acting out of character lately."

"How so?" Marth asked as he began to walk with Roy very close to his side.

"Link has been acting weird around Cloud. It feels like it started years ago but it's getting worse. I guess you could say, I'm worried." Roy answered with his honesty, rubbing and playing with the material on his wrists.

Martha jerked his head forward to think for a moment. "That's weird, how come I didn't notice?"

"Who knows." Roy laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. Marth gave a warm chuckle, " _Anyways_ , do you want to train with me quickly? I heard Min-Min is making her delicious ramen today!"

The red-haired male stretched a confident smile, "Oh, I'm up for the challenge! Three stock or two?" Roy asked, slowly getting his legs to sprint, Marth following shortly after.

"Three. And like I said, let's make it quick!"

"Got it!"

.

.

꧂

As soon as the door was finally shut, Link strolled up to his bed, taking a seat.

Cloud began to speak, "Now," he started, turning his back to face Link's troubled face. "Tell me what's going on with you." He calmly demanded.

Link stabbed his eyes elsewhere, he answered, "Nothing is..." 

"Bullshit." Cloud spat, trying to sound submissively hollow and weak, but failing miserably. "Tell me what's wrong. You've been acting so strange, you never even sweat when you battle. That was so...out of the blue..." He stated, little worry leaking from his mouth.

Link stayed silent. But, rose his head once it was silent for more than ten seconds. And he stares into the eyes of the other. Staring until the other male tossed his head into another direction, his spiky, long bangs covering his entire upper face. And just like that, Link felt his body hit a vast spiral of affection. His face softened, he wanted to smile. But his face stayed put.

Link got up from his bed, beginning to walk up to the taller blonde slowly, raising his warms nice and wide to give Cloud a soft hug. Something Cloud wanted and also didn't, since his nerves were a bit stubborn at the moment.

And the two couldn't help but warm up from the sweet embrace. Link then had the opportunity to bury his face deeper upon Cloud's shoulder.

And Strife reaching one of his hands to delicately touch the back of Link.

Oh, how Link loved it when Cloud showed affection.

'𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆...'

Silence rang in the dim and darkroom. The only light was the streetlights outside, reflecting off of the other buildings and straight to their room, with their curtains barely closed. And the two still stuck in each other's company.

Until one spoke.

"Please..." Link peeped.

Cloud peaked his head down, seeing Link's eyes water. The light of the liquid glimmering from the awoken lights outside.

"What...?" 

Link clenched his grasp harder. Cloud lightly gasping as he felt the desperate need of his roommate's hands.

The smaller male stood silent, not even a hiccup came from his throat. He just holds his grip for fear of life. Which lead to Cloud's trust from before dying a little, his eyebrows furrowing from the bother. '𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪...'

Seconds that felt like hours came by, the two still in their embrace. "You should get some rest..." Cloud implied sincerely. Link rang up his head to see the taller male's face. His face softened, "Oh, yeah. Sorry..." he whispered low and hollow.

A still hand reached onto Link's back, slowly moving in a circular motion to soothe the one who is hugging him dearly. And just like that, Link buried himself back into their small embrace, digging his forehead onto Cloud's shoulder.

Oh how Cloud loved this feeling, he did. But even he is too different from such a feeling he never witnessed. So, the young man gave in, using both of his arms to wrap around the other boy's back.

"Oh, I forgot," The taller male chirped. "Are you hungry?"

Link took a moment to nod as his response. Leading to Cloud strutted to their door before turning his head down while his spiky bangs killed the sight of his eyes.

He implied implying "Just...get some rest, okay?"

"Okay..." Link whispered.

The door finally closed, the entire room is lonesome and silent. Dark and dim. Link sat in a bed filled with wonder.

'𝙇𝙞𝙣𝙠...' Cloud pondered, proceeding to walk down the hallway. He couldn't stop looking at the marble floor.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, chapter 4 is already in construction 👌🏽


	4. Raining before a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this where is it all begins? Let's find out!

_**☾︎** _

The Hylian boy turned him to the window, looking at the stars glowing and twinkling up the dusky sky.

He stood in place, staring at the small suns with a blank face. Even if he loved the way they shine in this universe.

And then, the door opened.

The light blonde man walked up to the one standing in front of the open window. He had two bowls of ramen in both hands. The sound of his boots getting louder thanks to the wooden floor. He walks to Link's wooden nightstand, placing a bowl.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, looking at Link's figure standing still.

"Nothing... I'm just looking at the stars." The one wearing blue said, his eyes stayed under the star's appearance above the indigo sky.

Cloud couldn't do anything but stare.

Looking back at his hypnotized roommate to the stars up above, words came out of his mouth without command. "Are you going to eat?"

Link bobbed his head in agreement, shifting away from the massive window to the nightstand next to him. Taking the bowl and feasting right away. "Hey, um, do you want to watch something?" Cloud asked as he paused near the doorway. Link expressed with a head shaking side to side. Cloud sighed, walking to him.

"Do you want me to stay here _with you_?"

Link laid his head to the side, his cheeks warming up as Cloud came closer and closer. Now sitting on his bed, his arms laying on his knees. Link's heart beat quickening by the second, feeling warm.

"Well?"

Link gasped, "No, I'm fine."

"Huh, are you sure?" The other male tested as kindly as he could, actually succeeding. And again the smaller one peeped a "Yes..." Giving Cloud to share a questionable look, so he got up from his seat on the mattress, standing up.

Cloud began to move towards the doorway of their room, taking on how expanded the room was, it only took him a couple steps until he was there. He turned his head to face the Hylian, "Alright, make sure you get some rest."

"Okay..."

And there, Cloud left to their little living room, leaving the door wide open. A thick white lght came from the room, creating shadows into where Link was present. Seems like Cloud was watching whatever it was from the other room.

As Link already finished his bowl, he set it aside on his nightstand, knowing Cloud would take it sooner. He then laid all of his back onto his bed, making a thud as he did so. His eyes stared up at the white ceiling, his arms wide open. The more he done so, the more his eyes began to lid from slight exhaustion.

'𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆...' he sighed heavily.

And in just seconds of laying there, his eyes followed his desire for sleep. And so he rests in place, and let's his mind do the job for him.

• • •

* * *

_𝑯𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆. 𝑯𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔._

_𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅 𝑺𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒆. 𝑰 𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒓, 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊'𝒎 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑩𝒖𝒕, 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒆.. 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒉𝒆'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍. 𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒊𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒕—_

_CRACK_

_Link woke up to the sound of the truck of lightning, quick light flashing within a second. He jolted from his previous position, which was previously on Cloud's shoulder. His head pointed at everything around him._

_He slowly faced the TV, figuring that he was fine._

_'𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕...?' He curiously thought staring deep into the screen._

_After seconds of just sitting there, listening to the droplets hit the window as the pace of the rain quickened. Link slowly rose from the couch, wanting to ignore Cloud's body just dead asleep where he sat; his head laying back of the head of the sofa, his face visible._

_Link wanted to laugh at the innocent sight, but didn't. And continued to head to his bed just across the room._

_..._  
  


_"Please..."_

_"No—Link...I.."_

  
  
_..._

_Link tilted his head to the muffled and lazy sound._

_'𝑴𝒆?' he thought. He paused, turning his head to the couch where Cloud's body laid, repeating the same half said the name over and over again._

_Link's lost expression faltered sadly, knowing that his want-to-be lover is scared. But from what?_

_So he walked up the man in his troubling slumber, measuring each movement he made for nothing to be sudden to wake him from his rest. As his face gently hovered over Cloud's, he then places a single hand upon his naked face. His thumb stroking softly as he did so._

_'𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅...' His mind echoed within his mind._

_His hands then decide to play with his spiky bangs, curling his finger to play with the separated strands of light blonde, so fluffy—yet so ordered._

_'𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓'𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑,' he smiled. The sight playing with his nerves, making his body warm up with mixtures of happiness. How he wanted to stay like this forever. But something didn't feel right..._

_'𝑪𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑?'_

_The man at rest stayed within his slumber, the nightmare still haunting the depths of his mind._

_"Link–" He mumbled his sorrow yet again._

_'𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅..!'_

_His eyebrows began to furrow, his throat began to sting, and his eye began to sore. '𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆?' he croaked. '𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕?'_

_Both the silence made the Hylian want to deepen his sadness more, but the realization of Cloud not knowing Link's inner feelings, just made him want to fall into a maze._

_Link started to run around the couch, shaking his shoulders. Then when nothing had worked, he strikes his arms around the shoulders of the SOLDIER's body. '𝑪𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒅...𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑, 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆!'_

_"CLOU—"_

* * *

| _ **私は絶対にあなたを愛しています**_ |

☀︎︎

The morning was as youthful as always, the sun wouldn't stop gliding up to peek at the world below them. The sky was purple, knowing all and we'll that a blue shade will be attending soon. The birds of the Smash Ultimate universe sung an adorable tune outside the outskirts of the entire Smash Bros empire.

So say the least; the morning was just like any other morning...

.

.

.

'𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒚 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕, 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎, 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒐....'

☁︎

𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜

𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜

𝙍𝙄𝙉𝙂—

"Wake up, Link." Said Cloud. His voice was soothingly calm as he just woke up to start the morning.

He had just turned Link's little golden triforce clock to shut that little Hyrulean tune for the morning. But Cloud couldn't help but watch the other boy wake up from his sleeping.

Link's eyelids slowly and tiredly rose, revealing his beautiful water-like eyes wide awake at the sun's firelight.

"Good morning, Cloud." The smaller one lowly greeted. Pushing an arm to thrust up his torso, seeing that their huge window with the curtains pushed aside. Therefore, all of the morning light poured in happily.

"Are you going to breakfast today?" Asked Cloud.

The smaller male swiftly got his two feet to touch the ground. Standing up to do his innocent stretches. Cloud staring carefully, waiting for a response.

And after, he nodded.

Cloud ran to his side of the room to grab his socks. After fetching them he gave Link a worried look, "If anyone bothers you, tell me."

"I know, but I already told you, I can take care of myself." Link weakly pointed.

Cloud then headed towards the door, his wrist quickly opening the knob before leading Link to go in front. "Don't come crying to me when someone is making you uncomfortable, like last time."

"Do I have to tell you this again? Ganon _wasn't_ trying to touch me, he was _trying_ to throw me off the stage." The Hylian laughed.

Cloud threw a glare before rolling his eyes, then shoving his hands into his sagging pockets with his back straight.

"It didn't look like that to me." He scoffed. Link shook his head with disagreement.

"But, do you still want to go to the garden today?" The boy with pointy ears rubbed the back of his small neck.

"Sure, why not." Cloud shrugged. He didn't want to admit it, but he likes to chill with any garden with Link. The flowers and the wind is just so cooling to say no. Either it was the farm garden or the lake garden everyone uses for picnics.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to do anything else? We can go drink at the bar, we can race outside the road; with my motorcycle and your motorbike- or horse, we can do whatever." Cloud suggested, looking at everything around him to point out the possibilities.   
  
"Well, the garden is the only thing on my mind. I had this weird dream about something, it's so hard to find what it was mainly about..."

"What was it about?" Cloud asked, his head turning to see Link looking down to rethink his dream.

"How about I just tell you when we get there..."

"Got it." Cloud agreed. 

* * *

_**A couple of days pass,**_ and Link is started to feel a bit concerned about his well being, as well as his roommate. Whom he now realizes that he is in love, madly in love. And that we wanted to come to the conclusion that his obsession is justified. But, it already was.

His roommate, his best friend.

Cloud has been analyzing Link's behavior through out the days. Keeping a sharp eye, making sure he wasn't caught off on anything. And let's just say, the more he did so the more he began to worry like a stressed parent. But it had a different feeling to it.

_***朝ごはん***_

* * *

  
The two lead into the line of people serving what they wanted for the morning.

And even within seconds already arriving, he felt a couple of eyes staring knives onto his body. He was thankful that his brave and heroic face didn't change a bit, otherwise, a leak of fear would've shown all through his expression. He didn't know why he was scared. Maybe it was the feeling that everyone knew he messed up, everyone knew his secret—but he didn't even tell anyone.

•

"Hey, Link!" Pit shouted in the middle of the table. Everyone sitting along with him shooting their eyes to what Pit can see. And immediately, Cloud had his guard up.

Dark Pit then growled beside his roommate, "Shut up, Pit-stain. It's seven in the morning!"

Pit gave his opposite a sneaky smirk, "Well, you seem to have ruffled your feathers." The boy tried to joke. "Just shut up and eat." Dark Pit spat trying to pierce his pancakes with the metal fork in his hands.

"Oh, don't worry Pittoo, you need a hug- come here," He laughed.

'𝑳𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑷𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒄 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚.'

"Why you little–" The dark boy fumed, but Pit interrupted, "Oh, don't worry Pittoo, I got you~" He repeated, cooing to stir up more of Dark Pit's messed nerves. "Get the fuck off of me!" He shouted, struggling out of Pit's grasp. Pit giggled at his attitude, causing Dark Pit to warm up.

Palutena came right on time to shush the two misbehaving boys. "Boys settled down. Everyone just woke up."

"Sorry lady Palutena.." The two sighed differently while choosing to look the other way.

Each step going forward within the line got faster and faster, the more Link could feel his body feeling watched purposely. When Link was up, he quickly took what he saw to satisfy him. Grabbing an omelet served on a white glass plate. Then, calmly walked to the table filled with his friends trying to not be too bothered about anything.

And of course, Cloud wouldn't call them his _friends_ and more like _acquaintances_. But, in the end, they were like friends to him. And like always, he sat next to Link regardless.

"Good morning, Link!" Pit smiled as he greeted. Sheepishly, Link waved his hand to the white-winged youth his good morning.

"Why were you gone for so long? Were you sick? Did something cool happen?!" The feathered boy asked with all of his energy.

'𝙊𝙝 𝙜𝙤𝙙- 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤 𝙜𝙤𝙙 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙣 𝙣𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙮?'

Cloud audibly huffed under his breath, his facial expression looking coldly struck. "What's wrong with you?" Roy asked the spiky blonde from across the table.

'𝙉𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙣 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙨𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨.'

"Nothing..." Cloud said calm and low, lifting his fork to stab his soft ham.

...

....

.....

"...Anyways," Marth excused with a small laugh.

"But really, why were you gone? _Did_ anything happen?" Lucina asked across the table.

"Lucina!" Her father said with a warning, crossing by the table to check on his daughter. "Don't pressure him!"

She turned her head, "But Father!"

"You heard me, he probably doesn't want to hear it. Also good morning." The father added as he gave his daughter a quick kiss on her forehead.

Link instantly popped his head up from his meal, nervously smiling as he mouthed that it's fine. And proceeded to not answer her question. But Cloud, thinking otherwise. Still had his glowing eyes glued for her next action.

"Hey, Lucina!" Corrin shouted while running, hearing the pitter-patter of their bare feet getting louder and louder. "Want to train when breakfast is over for today's battle?"

"Oh, sure!" She answered, already challenged.

Corrin then took a look at the rest of their friends sitting at the table, they instantly recognized Link finally at the table, "Oh, hey Link, you finally came out to join breakfast again!" They waved kindly as they gasped a quick laugh.

Link nervously waved back.

"Also, Cloud?"

The SOLDIER hummed annoyed as a response.

"Hero Eleven and Ike want to train with you today, they just wanted to let you know." They informed the Strife, beginning to eat his eggs. "Alright, when?" The spiky-haired man raised a sassy brow.

"Oh... They didn't tell me that— but, I am guessing after breakfast. Or better yet- just ask them..." Corrin rushed their words. "Welp gotta go. See you guys later!"

"Bye, Corrin," Lucina said.

**And back to chatting they go...**

  
"Anyways, what do you guys think today's theme will be today?" Roy asked, already done with his plate.

"Dunno, maybe it might be black again... Hopefully..." Dark Pit muffled between more layers of pancakes.

"Hmm, maybe today's theme will be blue." Pit sighed, a hand on his small chin. "Nah, hopefully, it will be red." Terry joined as he walked up to the table.

**.**

**.**

**•**

•

The minutes of breakfast start to run faster and faster within time. Link and Cloud we're almost the last to be in the Dining Hall, but they figured that should go as soon as they knew noon will be coming shortly. 

_**Now back into their dorm...** _

  
"Are you ready?" Cloud asked while laying on his bed. His arms resting behind his head, relaxing before noon roles around.

"Mhm..." Link hummed unsurely.

"What kind of answer is that?"

The Hylian shrugged, slowly walking to his mattress of triforces and silent princesses all around the wide blanket. He looked back to his roommate behind him, he stared at his laying figure with light worry and fear. It made his severe quicken. He unhurriedly took a few steps towards Cloud's bed. Cloud directly and slowly laid his torso up from his pillows, looking at the smaller male with little concern. _He knew he was fine._

Link looked deep onto Cloud's gazes.

"Cloud," the smaller one started, speaking rather soft, "It's just that the last time we trained my mind wasn't in the right place..."

He paused. "And _if_ I'm being honest, my entire body felt...like I wasn't even there. I wouldn't stop staring at you. I just couldn't focus." Link concluded most of the truth in a mumble, his words filling with guilt; feeling little shame on hiding how he loved how Cloud made his body warm and full.

_He couldn't help it, it was so admiring that it felt like it was a dream._

Cloud darted his eyes below just before laying them back to Link's worried ones. The two staying silent. But surely, a hand crept up to Link's shoulder, the thumb rubbing solely against the other's clothing. Instantly turning Link's cheeks into dust of pink.

"Hey, why are you nervous? What you did only happened once, just promise it won't happen again."

The Hylian nodded his head in agreement, slight determination gleaming in his soul. Let's just hope that this will last.

And then a pop came inside the Strife's mind, lending one of his hands onto his forehead. "Dammit, I have to train with Eleven and Ike, don't I?"

"Mhm," Link hummed.

"Shit," The taller male cussed lowly, shoving himself off of his bed and onto his feet, then aiming to his closet. "I'll just fight in this..." He whispered to himself.

Cloud turned his head behind him, he added, "I'll come back if training is called off."

And again, Link was left to his thoughts. But instead, he let the window take his captivation. Seeing the beautiful world of Smash in front of his eyes again. Sometimes Hyrule might as well be the same for him. But even those memories he doesn't want to be haunted by.

So he thought to stare at the flower on his nightstand. If you guessed correctly, it was a Silent Princess, laying innocently upon the vase it rested in.

Generally, every time he saw the beautiful flower he would see the young and gorgeous Zelda, but this time, it was a whole different person.

The ocean blue along with the sharp petals...

The strong but weak stem...

The courage to stay isolated along in an opposite and open crowd...

_Link wanted to touch it so badly, but maybe one touch can kill its delicate body._

Looks like Cloud is training. '𝑫𝒂𝒎𝒎𝒊𝒕'...

...❦︎...

_**いよいよ正午がやってきました**_...

  
_By the sound of the afternoon bell, everyone is now aware of what's to come today._ Meaning it was time to get ready. 

Cloud came through the door as soon after the bell rings its smash tune. "Come on, let's go. And today's theme is Classic."

Link jerked his head the moment he heard, jumping off his bed to sprint to his wardrobe within his closet room. Along with Cloud doing the same. The smaller male in the room took his green tunic, with his green cap. How he missed the feeling of the cap.

And Cloud was in his Classic FINAL FANTASY VII outfit. Link loved his Classic side. It looked and fitted Strife so well. '𝑯𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒏...'

Next, he faced his rack filled with his battle equipment. Link was all ready to head on into battle. But was he?

He took look in his body mirror, taking a second to catch a breath. '𝑰𝒕𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒆, 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏... 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕... 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒎 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏.'

And eventually, Link let his face loosen to his usual angered face. Looking up, seeing Cloud waiting at the door. And that's where they left.

|  
•  
°  
𖦹 ☢︎༄

_**The Main Hall.** _

Not everyone was there, but at least most came. But by the second Cloud and Link walked in, all the sword fighters came to their attention.

"Hey, guys." Ike greeted. "Hey." Cloud greeted back, bracing his Buster Sword on his shoulder. "While everyone is waiting for the others, should we have some drink?" Marth suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Roy agreed happily, "I could use something to loosen me up."

Cloud then leaned towards one of Link's pointy ear, he whispered, "Do you wanna join?"

Link nodded confidently, his face more pink than red. "Are you sure?" Cloud asked again, his eyes already toward the smaller males figure. The Hylian giggled at the concern of fighter 61, so he nodded once more. Cloud giving a second glare before looking at the rest of the fighters.

Lucina smiled, "Cool! I'm going to ask father if he would want to join–"

"No need, I already had the hunch." Chrom interrupted, as he gladly leads the way. "Where's Robin?" She asked her father.

"Oh, they told me they will be hanging with Rosalina and Palutena again."

Lucina replied, "Oh, alright."

**_While drinking..._ **

All the fighters were in their random seats, a couple in booths, a couple on the stools. Cloud, of course, was sitting in his usual corner. Bayonetta attended as well, sitting with her legs crossed and taking tiny sips of the miniature glass she held between her fingers.

"Hey, Ceraza!" Zelda came running, her little heels clacking the wooden ground. "Oh, hello dear Zelda." The tall lady smiled warmly.

"Palutena had an idea, hoping you would join?"

Bayo waved one of her red guns to her square glasses, pushing them up as she analyzed the girl next to her. "Of course, I have nothing better to do but look after Rennie..."

"Rennie?" The Hyrule princess raised a thin brow. "Oh," the umbra witch laughed, "That's the little name I gave Ren. I swear he's such an adorable little one... He reminds me of a little someone..."

The princess shared a sweet laugh, "Good to hear. Meet us at our room after the battle is over."

"Got it~"

•

Link, of course, sat right next to his roommate, looking through his Sheikah Slate, switching through photos of fields and flowers out of boredom. Some were his self-portraits, while most were him and friends. Cloud and him, just smiling and loving their company.

It was all silent until Roy sat beside and open the stool next to the small male, Link.

  
"So Link, are you feeling alright?" Roy asked. And just by that question, Cloud had his ears open, his eyes squinting just a bit.

Link popped his head to the red-haired man, slowly retreating his ancient device onto his belt, a tiny smile cracked his majestic face. He shook his head, he was fine.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Sorry if I bothered you or anything." Roy chuckled out of little embarrassment. Marth strolled by and place a firm hand onto one of Roy's shoulders.

"Okay, I think you bothered him enough." The blue-haired prince whispered as he smiled. Laughing at his innocence of just asking. Roy slightly huffed, grabbing his glass with him, and following his roommate, "Okay, fine."

Link giggled.

 ** _Less than fifteen minutes have passed._** The two spend their spare time looking and laughing at Link running away from Lynals and riding his multiple horses.

A different bell rung around the building.

And just by the sound of that, everyone within the room got up from their seems and headed to the exit. Knowing where to go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was really short, I wanted their time together to have it's own personal seperation for a chapter.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was decent enough, I don't know what to do with chapter 5, but I do have a small idea that can make it glow a bit. Welp, see y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, it's 2020 and I'm making a fucken Clink/Clonk fanfiction without sleep ಠ‿ಠ
> 
> Also my peeps, imma be editing this page a lot. ( I want this story to be at least decent enough to read 👌🏽 )
> 
> How many times I edited this story: 10
> 
> See y'all~♡︎


End file.
